The Unwanted
by UnapologeticMuse
Summary: "Why do you hate me so much?" Norma exclaimed, blonde locks falling into her blue eyes. Dylan smiled before turning to face her. "Because that's the appropriate response to feeling unwanted." He responded coldly.
Disclaimer: I own no part of this show. Obviously. If I did the taboo relationship would exist between Norman and Dylan NOT Norma and Norman. Still patiently waiting for the writers to fix that part of the show...

(Dylan Massett POV)

He'd been home for exactly three weeks. That was exactly twenty one days too long. And all ready he hated her more than he could remember.

No. Hate was an understatement. He loathed her. He despised every fiber of her being. Everything about her annoyed him, from the way she dressed in those innocent, yet barely modest dresses to the way she coddled his diluted younger brother. She was selfish. Every decision she ever made in her life was manipulative and calculated to the point of ruin.

He remembered the look of shock and utter disgust when she opened the door to find him standing on her front steps one early Sunday morning. She was wearing a gray silk robe. Her hair was messy, and yesterday's eyeliner was still visible. She could pass for a girl his age if she truly wanted to. He hated her.

 _God, how he hated her._

He had smiled and called her mom. He never called her mom, and she knew he was mocking her before he even stepped foot into her new home, interrupting her new life in White Pine Bay.

"Why are you here?" She eventually asked him one morning as he packed some food for the road. She meant to sound curious. Her tone proved uninviting. He knew her well enough to know the difference.

He blinked incoherently at her. Was she really that stupid? No. Norma wasn't stupid. She was anything but stupid. Her question was just another attempt to make him feel unwelcome. It didn't work. He already knew they didn't want him here, and he didn't care. Fuck her and her new life in White Pine Bay.

"Because that's what normal people do, Norma." He eventually explained to her, almost condescendingly. "When they've lost their job and have no money and no place to stay."

He paused for a moment as if waiting for a child to grasp a new concept. His blue eyes locked with hers. "They go home."

He knew she wanted to say something, but it looked as though she was sparing him any further insult this early in the day. Besides, her precious Norman was standing in the doorway listening to their banter intently. The devil knows she'd rather cut off her right hand than upset her baby.

"By the way, you're out of cream." He said unabashed, tossing the milk carton on the counter beside her before turning to leave.

* * *

Before he had the chance to take off on his bike he noticed a swarm of cops in front of the motel. A burnt up car wasn't too far up the road. After listening to a few of the detectives exchange their thoughts on the situation, his eyes caught sight of Norma.

"Interesting morning in White Pine Bay." He greeted her with a smile, while taking a drag of his cigarette. "Burnt up dude drives into a ditch in front of your new hotel. _How rude_."

She didn't look amused. Her perfectly hued bright blue eyes blinked uncaringly at his words.

"You know it's a really nice town you picked here, Norma. To start a new life and all." He kept pushing her, hoping to strike a nerve.

"Stop calling me, Norma." She sighed.

"I would, but oddly you don't seem to appreciate the other names I have for you." He reminded her. Bitch, whore, cunt. Those are the names he normally used to describe her. He had a tendency of drawing too much attention when he used those words, and they had company.

She rolled her eyes before her voice turned stern. "You know if you're gonna stay here, you're gonna pitch in. I ordered all new bed linens. They're ready to be picked up. I'm gonna get you the car keys."

He licked his lips and smirked before turning to follow her. Getting under her skin was the best part of his day.

* * *

He came in late that night. He was a bit surprised to see her sitting on the stairs.

"Good evening, Norma." He greeted her. A bit of sarcasm in his voice. He had her fresh linens in his arms, but he knew the small gesture wouldn't change the words to come.

"Listen dumb ass this is not gonna stand." She said shaking her head, her blonde locks fell in her face. She looked tired, and she wasted no time with the insults. "Listen you're _NOT_ going to be coming home in the middle of the night like this."

His expression hardened. At her words he dropped her precious new linens at her feet, and turned his back to her and headed for the kitchen.

"Look." She exhausted, scurrying behind him. "I'm trying to make a new life here for me and Norman. You are not going to be screwing this up!"

"I got it." He replied calmly. Almost too calmly. "I grew up in a house with you remember. It's always what you're trying to do for you and Norman."

"Norman is a good boy. He's a good son." She exclaimed as if insulted.

"Well, golly you know." He exclaimed jokily. "I'm sorry if I was a little annoyed when you drove my dad away by skanking away with Norman's father."

"I wasn't skanking around!" She scoffed. "It wasn't my fault. I was 17 years old when I met your father. I had no idea what I was doing. I met Sam, and I fell I love."

"Oh yeah?" His smile turned into a laugh. "How'd that work out for you?"

" _I hate you_ ," Was all she could say. Blond hair once again falling into her clear blue eyes.

" _I hate you_." She hissed again, this time with more vigor. "You have never had an ounce of kindness for me!" She spat.

The anger inside of him swelled.

"Well, I'm sorry. It was a little hard to get on the tea party with you and Norbit!"

"What are you talking about? _What tea party?_ " She exclaimed. "He likes me. He just likes me. So we are close. That is the normal arrangement between a mother and son. _Not this crap_!"

"Yeah.. You're right." He agreed, before turning to advance on her. "You are close."

Surprised by his sudden advancement, Norma took several steps away until she backed into the kitchen table. When that didn't prove to be enough room. She slid just a bit further back until she was sitting on it. Her feet just barely touched the floor as she leaned further away.

He had closed in as much distance between them as he possibly could. His hands rested on each side of her on the table. His face was mere centimeters from hers. He could feel her hot, uneven breath on his face. Her wild blue eyes were a mixture of bewilderment and fear.

"Now how could I ever compete with that?" He asked her, his tone low, yet as cold, and as harsh as ice.

He watched as she bit her bottom lip. He could almost hear the wheels in her head turning, searching for an answer that would spare and hurt him all at the same time.

It was funny how fast her tongue could go silent when she felt like she was backed into a corner.

"Umm.." She started softly. Like she always did when she was biding herself more time.

Dylan chuckled.

"Okay, look." She eventually sighed, surprising him with a smile that was meant to be sincere. "Why don't we both just calm down."

When he didn't move away from her she placed one of her hands flat on his chest. If she was about to speak he missed it, because as soon as the heat from her palm penetrated his black tee he pushed the table away from him. It slid across the floor with Norma still on top.

When the table came to a stop a few feet away from him Norma looked down at her shaking hand. Unsure of what had just transpired between them.

All Dylan knew was that it felt like fire coming into contact with ice, it was unnatural, and deadly. And neither can survive while the other is in full force.

With one last angry, defensive glance Dylan turned to leave. His chest still burning from the contact.

A/N: There are definitely not enough Norma/Dylan stories out there. Sorry for the lack of editing. Salute to you if you made it thru without a hitch.


End file.
